


Inside

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are very literal, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean really wants Cas inside him. Angels are very literal.Just a bit of silly fluff that popped into my head.





	Inside

This was it- it was finally happening. Dean's fingers were entangled in Castiel's hair, and his tongue was entangled in Castiel's mouth, and that made life pretty close to perfect as far as Dean was concerned. If he had known how good it was going to feel, how enthusiastically Castiel would respond, he would have done this a long time ago.

'Cas, gotta get naked,' he panted, taking his hands away from Castiel's hair so he could start removing layers of shirts. 'Want to feel you.' They each took a step back to make room for the wild limb movements involved in taking clothes off as quickly and frantically as possible. Dean vaguely thought about asking Castiel to use his mojo to get them naked instantly, but he kind of liked the anticipation, and the fact that Castiel was so distracted with lust that he hadn't thought of it himself, but had just mirrored Dean's actions.

Finally, _finally_ they were both down to boxers, and Dean closed the distance between them again, tired of not having his lips on Castiel's, wanting to feel skin against skin. The first touch went through him with a jolt, and he didn't know if it was Castiel's grace or just the electricity between them. Whatever it was, it made Dean moan loudly, not sparing a thought for whether Sam could hear or not. Hands were everywhere now, and then Castiel was pushing him towards the bed. He had never admitted it, but Dean _loved_ being manhandled. Nothing got him off like a good, sexually aggressive woman pushing him onto the bed and riding him for her own pleasure, but this was on a whole other level. Castiel really _could_ manhandle him without Dean having to give an inch; he didn't just push Dean onto the bed, he picked him in a bridal position and tossed him onto it as if he weighed nothing, and fuck if that wasn't a turn-on. It brought up the memory of Castiel beating him up in the alley when Dean had threatened to say yes to Michael; Castiel's face had been so close as he berated him and threw him around like a ragdoll, telling Dean how he'd given up everything for him, and Dean had gotten so painfully aroused that he'd been able to come twice in the space of one (not even that) long shower.

Those memories were about to take second place. During his reminiscing, Castiel had let his underwear fall to the floor, and now he climbed onto the bed and pulled Dean's boxers off to remove the final barrier between them. With what Dean felt was surprising finesse for an angel who had only had sex that one time with a girl who turned out to be a murderous reaper, Castiel bent over him and began kissing and touching his way down Dean's body. He used his teeth and tongue to draw out Dean's perky nipples, causing the latter to arch up off the bed half in surprise, half in arousal. His tongue lapped down Dean's ribs, his stomach, and his hipbones before finally licking Dean's dick from bottom to top. A contented sigh passed Castiel's lips, and then he was taking all of it into his mouth in one smooth motion that had his nose against Dean's pubic hair within a couple of seconds.

'Holy shit, Cas!' Dean cried out, the swallowing motions Castiel was making driving him insane. 'Where did you learn to do that?'

Castiel pulled off to say, 'Instructional videos,' before diving down again.

Dean's hips bucked of their own volition, and his fingers scrabbled at Castiel's hair. It felt so good, but Dean didn't want to come like this. He had other desires that had been kept hidden for too long, and if there was any night to admit them, it was this one.

'Cas, stop, I'm too close.'

Castiel popped off again and looked at him curiously. 'I want to make you orgasm. Don't you want to?'

'Yeah, yeah, definitely, but not yet. I- I want to come another way.'

Castiel climbed back up his body and laid on top of him, careful to keep his weight balanced on his own forearms so as not to crush Dean with his full weight. 'Tell me what you want Dean, I'll do whatever you ask of me.'

Yeah, that was hot. 'Cas… I want you inside me.'

Castiel's eyebrows shot up with surprise and a bit of confusion. 'You do? Why?'

'Just always wanted to try. It's kind of a big fantasy of mine. Want to feel you in me so bad.'

'Are you sure, Dean? You… you want to take me in?'

'Yes, I really want you in me, Cas.'

'Whatever you want, Dean. Close your eyes for a moment.'

Dean did as he was told, a thrill going through him. How would Castiel prep him? His fingers? Oh god, maybe his tongue? This was going to be awesome.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light, and then Castiel's body slumped onto him like a dead weight. Dean's eyes flew open in concern. 'Cas?' he asked tentatively, poking at the seemingly-unconscious body above him. 'Cas, you OK?'

_Yes Dean_ , said a disembodied voice from somewhere he couldn't pinpoint. _What should I do now?_

'Cas? Where the hell are you?'

_I'm inside you, Dean, just as you asked_.

'You're… oh. Oh Jesus, Cas.' Dean brought a hand over his eyes and started laughing. 'Cas, this is not what I meant by inside me.'

_I don't understand. How else could I be inside you?_

'I didn't mean your whole self inside my whole self, just, like, part of you inside part of me.'

_It isn't really possible to only partially possess a vessel, Dean_ , Castiel explained as if he were a child.

'That's not… I wanted you to put your dick in my ass, shortbus.'

_Oh. I see. Well, this is awkward_.

'Yeah. So if you could just get back into your own vessel and grab the lube out of the nightstand, we can get this party started.'

_My apologies. Please close your eyes again_.

There was the flash of light again, and then the body above him was moving. 'You OK there, Cas?'

'Yes, just a bit embarrassed.' His cheeks were pink, and he looked downright adorable when flustered.

'Hey, it's my bad. I should know better by now, angels are so literal.'

'Would you still like me to penetrate you sexually?'

'Not if you're gonna say it like that.'

'I apologise. Would you like me to fuck you now, Dean?'

'Hell yeah, Cas. Hell yeah.'


End file.
